I will choose you in the end
by 004igikoIlovemyPet
Summary: Alfred was planning to confess his love for Arthur in the conference but he didn't expect for his counterpart to come along with 2pItaly and threaten them by killing Liechtenstein just to get Arthur and bring him back to their universe. 2pAmerica was tired of 2pEngland ignoring him so he took 1pEngland instead while his 1pcounterpart was about to confess his love. USUK, 2pUSxUK
1. failure of a confession

**English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**I'll introduce 1pAmerica as Alfred and 2p as Allen the same as Arthur and Oliver. Feliciano and Luciano.**

**About their accent… too hard so…**

**Rating may change**

* * *

All America wanted was to confess his undyingly love to Arthur. He was ready, he was hiding a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped chocolates underneath his table. His speeches were also ready. He had stayed up all night just to think and memorize all Shakespeare's sweet lines of poems and of course not including the tragic events. Right now, All he needed was Arthur's attention who was beside him, filing up his documents from A to Z.

He gathered up his strength. He would confess today in their conference room, all he had to do was to wait for the other nations to arrive. He could see the nations were arriving and minding their own business, with of course their total crap businesses. He then loosened his tie oh and he wore formal attire for today which Arthur didn't even notice. Blowing away his tense as he stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone!" He called loudly, getting everyone's attention toward him.

"Shouting early before the meeting even starts, fool." Arthur muttered beside him, but he ignored it by chuckling.

"What is it, America?" Francis and the others asked him, but he gave them his widest grin.

"Spit it out, bastardo!" Lovino shouted who was beside Antonio massaging the irritated southern Italian on the shoulder.

This was his chance, he thought. He would tell them how much he loved and adored Arthur. He would open his mouth to tell them now, but when he was about to do that, someone had kicked the door of the room opened.

"Okay guys, stand straight and watch this handsome me killing this bitchy little crying baby!"

The nations inside the room looked at the person who just told them that. The voice was loud and deep, like they would get a goosebumps every time they would hear that voice.

"America?" Alfred heard Arthur say beside him.

"Hey that's not me!" Alfred hastily protested. "And I wouldn't dare hurting a girl especially Lily!" he looked at his impostor that holding Lily on the neck with a gun was pointing on her head. He saw that they did have the same hair and posture but did have a different color. Someone would really mistake the impostor as him, he thought. But his were sandy blond and sky blue eyes that he usually used to drown the girls by his stare and single wink. While the impostor had red hair and maroon scary eyes. He noticed that the imposter was also wearing a leather bomber jacket that decorated with a red star on the front and underneath the jacket was a white shirt. He also noticed that Texas was hanged on the impostor's head. His impostor was starting to scare him.

"He looks like you, America." Arthur whispered to him that made him nod. "But… there's something about him that scares me." When the Englishman said that Alfred couldn't help but to look at Arthur. There was no way Arthur would admit that he was fearing something, maybe there was really something about his impostor, maybe the dark aura that his impostor was emitting.

"Let go of, Lily!" Bash shouted while glaring at the impostor who just smirked at him in return. If only Bash had his guns with him, he would shoot the impostor on the head but no. inside the conference room sharp things, and loadable things weren't allowed.

"Who are you? What do you want with Liechtenstein?" Arthur asked despite him being tensed but when the impostor's maroon orbs had landed on his green one, it made him mentally sunk to the ground but he wouldn't show that.

The impostor smiled sickly in return as he deepened the gun on Lily's head, making everyone in the room to be more afraid. "Call some press and I will announce who I am."

"What?" The German nation retorted but when the impostor threatened to pull the trigger, the German instantly asked Feliciano to call the press. Feliciano along with his twin called the press and they didn't have to call the police because when the impostor entered the room with his hostage the cops were following inside.

"You are insane." Arthur glared. "What do you want with Liechtenstein, you Imbecile?!"

"Uh uh uh, sh, darling. I'll talk to you later. I'm still waiting for someone." The impostor said and gave his devious smile.

After 15 minutes of being tensed and waiting silently for the press to arrive, someone had knocked the Russian nation out. (I don't want to hurt Russia I love him)

"I've just knocked someone, haven't I?" Another sick voice of a male asked and laughed deviously that the nations inside couldn't bear.

Alfred gritted his teeth. No one had dared doing that to the Russian nation but this one. The one that had the northern Italy appearance but with different colors had dared knocking the Russian with just bare hand. Who were these two? He looked at the knocked Russian out on the floor with Natalia and Katyusha were trying to wake him up. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, even Natalia couldn't do anything.

"Kind telling us who you two are?" Arthur asked again but this time he was deeply annoyed and looked like would dare to punch the two impostors.

"They are different, Allen." The northern Italy impostor said.

"Yeah but he would be easy for me than that crazy over cupcake Oliver." The said Allen answered back and frowned.

Alfred could hear that the two impostor were talking about his Arthur. He was starting to think that they were here to take his Arthur and they took Lily as their hostage so he and the nations inside wouldn't have the courage to move or the two impostor would instantly shoot Lily on the head. They were countries they didn't die but it would take a day or two before they would be revived again and of course the pain. They weren't saved on feeling the pain they had the body of a human too.

The northern Italian impostor had pointed a sharp knife on Lily's neck. "This is getting boring. Do it quickly now. I want to return home." He then pulled Lily's hair and sliced her on the cheek causing the girl nations inside to gasp.

"Stop that!" bash yelled as he tried to dash over to the impostor that holding his sister but the impostor dipped the tip of the knife on his sister's neck that made him stop.

"She'll die and I love that." the impostor grinned despite Lily's fear expression. "I'm Luciano Vargas, by the way and this is Allen Jones."

The two impostors' introduction of themselves made all the nations inside to be surprised. Not just they were looked alike to Alfred and Feliciano but they also held the two's last name.

"The press is here. So what now?" Arthur glared and Alfred beside him was still confused while Ludwig was hugging the scared and confused Feliciano beside him.

"What now? The press is just a prank. But they can announce to the whole world that we the countries personifications are real."

"What?" the nations looked incredulously. The impostors were also countries personifications just like them.

"Indeed we are, but let's just keep this as a secret." Allen laughed making Alfred to be annoyed. Secret but they called the press, Arthur thought and scoffed mentally.

"If you two were the same like us, why are you doing this then?!" Elizabeth shouted with her ex-husband hugging her to protect her.

"Why? Why? I like the question." Luciano laughed. "Al."

The nations, the presses and the cops couldn't do anything inside but to watch and obey silently. Alfred noticed that Allen's poisoning eyes were looking at them individually scaring the others until it landed on him that made him flinch. He groaned in irritation but Allen's eyes landed on his Arthur this time and said.

"You, Come here, Darling."

Alfred gasped by that. His looked alike ordered Arthur to go to him. He wouldn't allow that. What if he hurt Arthur? He couldn't stand that. "Why Arthur?!" he yelled and held Arthur on the hand that made the Englishman beside him to look at him in surprise.

"Why? I hate to answer the question, but I will."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"Because the England back in our universe is hard to get and crazy. No one would dare to make fun of him and no one would dare confessing to him because he is crazy. You will die first before you even manage to confess."

"What? I..." Alfred looked at Arthur who was also shocked but wasn't showing it. Arthur was smart so he would know that he had someone like Allen and Luciano somewhere too.

"So come now or this bitchy cry baby will die." Luciano ended for Allen and cut Lily on the cheek again making Lily to scream and Bash to close his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Fine! I will come just stop hurting her!" Alfred heard Arthur yell beside him so he quickly grabbed Arthur's other hand so he was holding the Englishman on his both hands.

"No, Arthur!" he shouted in fear. He wouldn't let Arthur go to those two. They would just hurt his Arthur.

"America…" Arthur whispered. "I have to. They're hurting Lily." With that Arthur yanked both his hands from Alfred's hold.

"Arthur, you can't! They will hurt you!" Alfred shouted again and pulled Arthur back as Francis did the same.

"What are you two doing?! They will hurt Liechtenstein again!" Arthur shouted and pulled his hands but Francis and Alfred held him tighter.

"Non, Arthur. You will get hurt too." Francis said seriously and Alfred to nod.

"But… Liechtenstein." Arthur gulped as they heard Lily scream again. Luciano had sliced Lily on her neck but wasn't enough to slit her throat.

"Okay stop! Let go you two!" Arthur yelled as he pushed the two. He swallowed first before he slowly walked to approach Allen and Luciano.

"Come on, dollface" Allen grinned and when Arthur was now standing in front of him, he laughed. Loud enough to make echo inside the room.

"Release her now." Arthur said glaring at the two and Allen was still laughing.

"Kiss me."

"W-hat?" Arthur raised a brow and Luciano to laugh.

"Kiss me now or you wouldn't like to hear this bitch's scream again." Allen said grinning as Arthur gritted his teeth and he slowly leaned up to reach Allen's lips.

"Arthur, wait don't!" Alfred shouted. He didn't like watching this. He didn't like his Arthur kissing someone even if the said "someone" was his looked-alike. He grunted when Arthur's pink lips touched the bastard's red one. He gritted his teeth and at the same time glared because the bastard had pulled Arthur and deepened their kiss, despite Arthur's struggling.

"Angleterre…" Alfred looked at Francis who was also mad.

"Enough now, Allen. Devour him once we're back to our place. Your counterpart is being jealous." Luciano laughed and smirked at Alfred. "We're returning, Oli." After he said that a pink wide circle behind them had appeared. It was showing how dark the place inside the circle was.

"What's that?" Felikz asked worriedly.

"A portal?" Feliciano swallowed.

"They're planning to take my brother with them!" The personification of Ireland shouted from behind the other nations.

All gasped and they saw Arthur was shocked by that and tried struggling from his capturer but the man was strong.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he ran to take Arthur from Allen's grasp while Luciano was still holding Lily, when there was another man came out from the portal that made them shock as the unknown man grabbed Allen and pulled him inside the portal along with Arthur, leaving Luciano outside the portal.

Alfred was still shocked. He couldn't believe it. Arthur was gone. He couldn't hear anything by now even though Luciano was laughing.

"Lily!" Bash yelled as he ran to his sister whom Luciano kicked away and entered the portal and the portal disappeared quickly. "Lily…"

"Was that the other England?" Alfred heard Francis ask. "He exactly looked like our England."

Ludwig and the other nations nodded.

"What do they want with Arthur?" Feliciano asked worriedly. He was in the verge of crying if only Ludwig wasn't holding him close.

"Damn it! This is all your fault!"

They heard Alfred's shout so they looked at him.

* * *

**Sorry about my grammar.**

**Review, follow and favorite my story if you like the story. Then I promise to update as fast as I can. About my other story, I'll do my very best to continue them I swear **


	2. can be trusted or not?

**Super one hundred times thanks for you guys.**

**English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot. Characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Hey Hey! What are the Uk brothers names and Ireland too? Am not sure about their hair colors.**

**I love their accents but it's too hard to write. I'm having headache too.**

**Oliver is a tease.**

**USUK**

It had been 4 days since Alfred and everyone had seen Arthur was taken away by his impostor. The other nations had returned to their each respective home to solve the big problem that both Alfred's and Feliciano's counterparts left for them. Letting the Median knew about their existences that they carefully hid for centuries.

A small room was filled with the scents of old worn-out papers and books, the shelves that lined according to the labels in the right side of the room were almost emptied. The UK brothers had read every books that would help to open up a portal through the other dimension to get their little brother back, even Ireland had helped but nothing had been worked out.

Four days had passed already and nothing was working on their research, Lukas and Vladimir had helped too since they were friends of Arthur. They always talked about magic or doing magic together but without Arthur, their group wouldn't be completed.

Four days! It was getting on Alfred's nerves already. What if his Arthur was being tortured by his impostor, Alfred thought angrily. He shouldn't have let Arthur gone to his impostor in the first place, he should have stopped him or knocked him out and ran away, then hid his Arthur. He had blamed them all after Arthur was taken, in result of getting punched by Francis to cool him down.

"We should take a rest." Said one of Arthur's brother, Scotland. Alfred turned his head toward the red-headed man with the same green eyes as Arthur, but this man could make you sank to the ground by just stare. "This is useless."

"I agree with, Scott." A dark red headed man with green eyes interjected. "This is useless. We've been searching for four days, hoping that we could find any spell that could open those two bastards' world!"

"Or even who those two were?" Another man interjected Northern Ireland angrily. This time the man had reddish-blond and same green eyes as Arthur and looked a bit like Arthur. **(Is it true?) **"I watched in the news what those two bastards looked like! The bastard who took my little brother exactly looked like you!" Shouted Wales at Alfred.

Wales was right, Alfred thought. His impostor just looked exactly like him only their complexions were different. But he wasn't that man and the whole world knew that, but this Wales were, like accusing him that he was that man or Allen. He knew from the start that Wales hated him for breaking Arthur's heart in the past, but that was in the past already. They should learn to forget the past.

"It'll be your fault if that bastard who took my little brother do something to Arthur you will regret it." Wales gritted his teeth as he stormed outside the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the four inside.

"Don't mind him, Meiriceá, he was just tired." Ireland said, trying to lighten up the mood inside the room.

"I don't mind. Wales is Artie's brother the same as Scotland, Northern Ireland and you his sister, Ireland. It's normal for Wales to get worried and throw his anger toward me, because it's true I looks exactly as that Allen." Alfred said quickly with his signature grin was plastered on his face.

Alfred would lie if he wouldn't admit to himself that he wasn't hurt by what Wales had told him.

"So, rest?" Ireland swallowed and smiled at the same time at her brothers and Alfred but when she saw no one had dared to move she quickly pushed Scotland outside the room, much to the red head's annoyance. "Come on, rest now! We also need to bath ourselves."

When Ireland and Scotland were gone and he and Northern were left inside the room, Northern Ireland shot him an annoyed glance too before leaving the room. Letting out a tired sigh. "They hates me that much."

**TIME SKIP AN HOUR**

"That Allen must be doing something naughty to Arthur." Francis said, staring directly at Alfred who was sitting on the sofa with both his elbows resting on his laps and supporting his forehead intertwined fingers. "Angleterre is in their land for already four days, Amérique

**USUK**

A strawberry kissed blond with bright cerulean eyes wearing pink shirt and violet vest with bright blue bow tie was humming delightedly. His humming was heard around his vivid colorful kitchen as he took his already baked cupcake. The smell was wonderful and was tasty in the eyes of everyone that would see it. He hummed in excitement, looking at his cupcakes. He would give them to his friends, Allen, Francois, Mathieu and everyone. For him all the people in the world were his friends. He giggled by the thought of having so many friend.

He started putting his cupcakes in his basket when he remembered four days ago. He helped Allen and Luciano to enter the other world and helped them get home too but he didn't know why those two asked him for that. Maybe he would ask them later once he arrived in their home. He let out another giggle before he decided to leave his house without locking any sources that could be entered at.

Oliver smiled brightly and nation hopped to reach Allen's house. Without knocking, he entered the house, a dark creepy house that he hated for his taste but because Allen was his friend so it didn't matter what kind of a house his friend had. "Allen, I brought delicious cupcakes. I'll bet you like it." He giggled as he entered the empty living room of the house. Chewing his lips in wonder. "Allen?" Then he heard it.

"Eat that yourself, you disgusting perverted fatty bastard!"

"A shout? Hmm… I wonder who Allen is playing with right now." Oliver giggled as he headed toward the kitchen where he knew he heard the voice.

"C'me on, darling, you will starve yourself."

Oliver let out another giggle again as he thought, Allen was being sweet to someone other than him. "I brought cupcakes, Allen, your friend can have my cupcakes too if"- He gasped and dropped his basket of cupcakes as both Allen and the said friend looked at him from the table.

"Y-you…" His counterpart was strapped on the chair and being fed by Allen while Allen's hand was on his counterpart's thigh.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Asked Allen as he removed his hand from Arthur's thigh.

Oliver didn't know what to react. His counterpart was in their world and most of all, was strapped in the chair. Looking at him with anger, his olive-green orbs filled with hatred even though they only met just now. "You have a boring wonderful captive in here, Allen, but we need to talk. Right now." Giving his wide sweetest smile that no one could compete.

**USUK**

Alfred could hear the sound of the pouring rain outside of Arthur's house, how lonely the night without Arthur. He always hated the rain. How much the rain could bring back a memory that he would always wish for Arthur to forget but living in the city that always rained. Arthur would never learn to forget the past even how much he wished it.

He was alone, standing on Arthur's favorite window in his room where he could see the famous clock of big ben. "I'm such an idiot." He muttered when he heard the door was clicked opened.

"I'll help Anglya."

"Russia…" Alfred named the intruder. "What?" He raised a brow. Why would Ivan want to help him to get Arthur back? Weren't those two hated each other's guts? He thought.

"Everyone wants to help. They'll help then I'll help. Arthur will be my friend once I helped him." Ivan said sweetly and giving his childish grin.

Alfred didn't know if he could trust the Russian but he knew he couldn't save Arthur all alone. Just right now, they couldn't even find a way to enter their counterparts' world. "Fine." He sighed as Ivan smiled brightly. "But I'll be the most hero in the end."

The rain wasn't stopping and Alfred decided to resume staring at the big ben when he heard Ivan hum.

"You would like to turn your back again, Amerika."

When Alfred did turn his back to face the Russian, his eyes widened in surprise. The same portal four days ago that appeared to help his and Italy's counterpart had appeared again and a strawberry-kissed blond came out with a pink basket hanging on his left arm. "This house is tasteless and boring too. I can't stand this place!" The Strawberry-kissed blond man whined like he was about to cry.

Both Ivan and Alfred were speechless. They couldn't believe that the man that just came out was Arthur's counterpart the same man that helped Allen and Luciano to escape.

"Waaa you're scary, you are big in this world too!" Arthur's counterpart cried when he saw Ivan standing just right beside him and he didn't notice that Alfred approached him and grabbed both of his shoulder, looking at him seriously in the eyes.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred glared as his hold tightened.

Oliver winced in pain as he felt Alfred's hands had tightened on his shoulder. He gathered up his tears and pushed Alfred away. "You're hurting me. I know where your boring England is."

Alfred glared as he clenched his fists in anger. He would have hurt or killed Arthur's counterpart already if only he wasn't the same as Arthur. "Bring me to him."

Oliver tilted his head as he grinned, like he was teasing Alfred and at the same time sensing the big Russian behind him. He knew the Russian could break his bone easily with just one grab or punch. He let out a sweet giggle to annoy both Alfred and Ivan as he walked to Arthur's bed and placed his basket on top of it. He giggled when he noticed that Alfred and Ivan looked at him in confusion. Slowly opening the basket and took out two violet cupcakes as he showed the cupcakes to the two. "I have cupcakes. Have these and I'll bring you two to our world." He grinned as Alfred and Ivan looked seriously.

**USUK**

**Chapter 2 end!**

**Please continue following I want to know if it's alright because I usually feel kind of not continuing my story. feels like it's not better at all :)**

**Alfred and Ivan going to the 2ps' world maybe even Francis too since he was shown talking to Alfred in Arthur's house.**

**Love lots :D**


End file.
